


Sensitive

by CentellaWrites



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: But he hates it which is funny, Cum on the face, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Love You, I think that's the consensus, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, PMS, Period Sex, Sir Pen is a lil bit of a sadist who'da thunk, Sir Pen is a top with bottom energy, Sir Pentious has two dicks, Teasing, Top Sir Pentious, Voyeurism, boob play, humor and smut, kind of, pain play, reader is on their period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CentellaWrites/pseuds/CentellaWrites
Summary: You're on your period and a certain someone wants to play with your breasts, which are extremely sensitive today..
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 52





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> The Sir Pen thirst continues. Turns out he likes pain play. It's still intimate and fluffy though.
> 
> Interestingly enough I 100% believe Sir Pentious to be a boob guy. Historically backed even! In the Victorian era most evening dresses were quite busty and corsets pushed them up and showed them off. So there ya go.

“Does it hurt when I do...this?” he teases.

“Not reall -” You suddenly gasp through your teeth and let out a painful moan at the placement of his finger at your nipple, squeezing tight. “Jesus!” You bat his hands away.

He snickers.

“Very funny.”

“I’m sooorrryyy,” he whines, leaning back on the mat beneath you two. “It’s far too tempting, you must understand.”

Through an exasperated laugh, you cross your arms over your exposed tits and say, “When I say they’re sensitive today, that’s not an open invitation.”

“Missy, I seem to recall,” he says disapprovingly, head cocked to the side, “that one morning when I was...compromised...and uncomfortable..you seemed to receive such an open invitation, and could barely keep your hands off me.”

A devilish smile creeps on your lips. “You’re talking about the time you had morning wood - ?”

“Stop.”

“- in both dicks?”

“Cease.”

“- that wouldn’t go down for an hour?”

“I - You - ! It - ! Flustering me isn’t going to make your case better!”

You let out an evil laugh. “I know, I know, but don’t ‘what about’ me!” You lean back next to him, your hair touching his hood. “That’s a manipulative tactic and you know it.”

“You keep laughing like that and I’m not going to be able to restrain myself any further.” He jokingly reaches for your other nipple. You swat once more. He giggles. “I’m sorry, I won’t touch you if you don’t want.”

“It’s not that I don’t WANT you to touch me, Penny.” You prod at your nipple a bit, then put your hands at your sides and your breasts spread flat against your chest. “But seriously, it’s super sensitive.”

His tongue prods out into the air in a swift flick, eyes wide, and he gulps.

You stare at him with a raised brow.

“...How much?” he asks, his breath quivering.

“What, is that - ?” You gauge, rather curious. “- is that..something you want to play with? Like? Consensually? Actually? The pain thing?”

He bites his lip and inhales. Nods. His pupils widen.

It’s a bit funny. He laughs along with you, though nervously. You realize he’s serious.

“How about you give me a massage or something? We make it fun? And not excruciating?”

He exhales softly. “That would be..yes, let’s do that.” Rearranging his position, he starts rambling, nerves still in his throat, “Although, massaging won’t do a thing to a mammary gland sack filled only with tissue and fat, no muscular system to stimulate the circulation of, in fact if anything it’ll only make the issue worse since the hormonal -” He stops himself, as he’s completely lost his focus on you.

“No, no, Pen, I know.” You smile. “It’s just for fun.”

He laughs bashfully, throwing off his hat, which administers a nervous expression. “Yes, for fun.”

“And because it seems like you like the sensitivity aspect.”

“Ahhyyes,” he breathes.

“Well go ahead! You have permission now!” You raise your arms by your head and inhale slowly, your pulse increasing.

He sits at your waist, awkwardly staring down the bains of your period’s existence. Truly only in hell would you get it this frequently. And all those fuckers who de-funded planned parenthood somehow made their way down here..

“ _ Ahem _ ..” you cough, saltily.

“I’m. Thinking, okay?”

“You were just dying to touch them a second ago!”

“Yes but you weren’t allowing me to! Now that I have the chance, it’s - ! Different!”

You roll your eyes and scoff, laughing. “Here. Just gimme your hand.”

You reach for an unprepared cold hand and allow him to form a cup against your left breast with his claws. An inexperienced thumb graces the nipple again, and you respond with another wince.

But this time, it’s not from pain.

He continues, looking up to you, doe-eyed. He scratches the top where the tit meets the armpit, the scoop and contour bending and squishing downward with his needle-like digit. He squeezes the bottom, rounded, nerves tingling, cellulite ribboning with pain just underneath the skin.

“C-can you go slower and less rough? Please?” It’s so hard for you not to shiver. But your underwear softens, dampening.

Inhaling rapidly again, he quickly says, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry..you’re…” A smile creeps on half his face. “It’s  _ really _ hard not to squeeze harder and hear you.. _ ahem _ ..” Sweat drips down his forehead. “..whine?”

“Who’da thought? The great Sir Pentious has a little sadomasochist side.”

“Perhaps. I don’t think it’s too much of a far cry.”

“And I’m not complaining.” You put some mischief into your expression. “But please. It’s really painful today.”

“As you  _ keep telling me _ ,” he snarls through a smile, obviously growing more aroused.

“So! Please, be the most gentle that you can!”

“Say no more, dear, say no more.” He goes in again. This time he merely brushes his knuckle on the bottom lump, right below the nipple.

You catch your breath and watch his hand, eyes half-lidded.

Grasping the full of the breast in his palm he breaks from his ministrations and caresses, the fat protruding through the opening between his thumb and forefinger, the nipple sucking in the folded skin. Goosebumps form and his sensitive phalanges can feel them; he curls them, squeezing you once more.

“ _ Mmm _ ,” you offer as a moan after a few winces. This finally feels a little better.

“Th-that feels good? Yes?”

“Yeah, it does.”

“Excellent.” Biting his lip again, his unpracticed grip moves upward and lets the boob flop back against your skin, its gentle jiggling causing him another slow inhale. He then takes it again, gripping slightly, not firmly at all, and rubs his thumb against the area near the middle of the chest.

His eyes had been transfixed on his motions in a glazed state this whole time, though his pupils now travel to your nipple which begins puckering. Through parted lips, his tongue peeks, prodding through the air automatically and animalistically at first, but then hangs there, as is routine, frozen in arousal.

Your eyes meet and he gulps, darting his eyes towards the nipple and back at you. Nipple, then back at you. Nipple. You.

“You wanna use your tongue?”

He makes a small noise in his throat and nods, the quietly evolving sounds of intimacy in the room silencing him temporarily, an uncommon occurrence.

“Go ahead,” you whisper.

With a more excited look in his eyes he releases his tongue from his lips and lowers his head. All it takes is a sharp swirl on your areola and you gasp, the skin raising. He looks up at you but you nod, eyes closed for a second.

The velvety thin and airy mechanic to this tongue has always been one of the things that aroused you most about your partner. The way it glides over your skin like a ribbon, barely there but still wet and of substance, like it both floats and targets every nerve beneath your bubbling skin. And with its purpose to further sensitize this snake and his awareness, it only becomes that much sexier. You love watching his eyes roll back in his head and his eyelids flutter as his tongue details the map of your arousal back at him, and through him.

He snakes it around the areola several times before poking it in and out right at the center, jolting both of your nerves. He starts moaning.

“ _ Ohffuck _ ,” you quiver.

He lowers his head and grasps your full tit with his hand once more. You whine and he snickers, a bit more sinister than you’d thought he could muster without his cautiousness getting the best of him. Then he puckers his lips and takes your full nipple into his mouth, circling his tongue around it still, his hot breath encompassing the bundle of nerve fibers at the sensitive pink center. You can tell he purposefully avoids his teeth going anywhere near your susceptible skin, though it’s difficult. He pushes against your tit with his pursed lips to elevate his teeth from the area, almost in a sucking motion, and this attentiveness just gets you all the more excited. Another ghosting from his tongue and a sharp needle-like pinch travels all the way from your boob to your crotch, and you’re instantly wetter.

Slowly, he opens one eye, and darts it at the neglected nipple to your right, before taking that soft unstimulated breast in his other hand. Suddenly this time.

“ _ Oww.. _ ooh,” you exclaim, then whisper into the touch, a soft laugh following.

His light snicker resonates through your chest as he keeps working on your left tit. He sucks on the nipple harshly but slowly, bringing a more intense poking sensation, then wraps his tongue around again. You squirm a bit underneath him, cupped fingers clenching. His grip tightens.

Sucking the air through your teeth again, you chant, “ _ Owww ow ow ow _ ..ungngh..” dissolving into a sigh as his grip loosens and you hear him laugh again, deep in his throat.

“Oh I do love that sound.” He rests his chin on your breast, tongue reflexively peeking in and out between his lips.

“I’m not gonna lie,” you respond, trailing a finger down his hood like brushing hair away, “It kinda does feel good. In a weird way.”

“Do you - ?” He clears his throat, obviously anxious to ask. The hat beside you two sweats and shakes. “..I’m sorry.” He laughs.

“Don’t be!”

Ghosting a finger between your boobs, he asks, “Do you ever play with them? While they’re this ssssensitive? Whenever you’re - ? T-touching yourself?”

You pause. “S-sometimes..” You stretch a hand down to your still clothed lower half. “But it can be too much.”

“I ssssuppose..” Breathing heavy he reaches towards the hand at your pussy, and offers his instead. “One at a time then?”

“Yeah..” You buck into his touch ever so slightly. “Let me put it like this. The more I play with my boobs, the more I neglect my pussy, and the more pent-up I get..”

He leans into his touch more, pushing, feeling your clit pulsate beneath his thumb. With his other hand he brushes hair away from your eyes and looks at you, genuinely and with a small smirk. He awkwardly moves in for a kiss and continues circling his thumb on your clit.

Holding the kiss, he moves his fingers up and uses his index and middle to push deeper against the nub, slowly massaging the hood along your left labia and bumping against the blooming pleasure center. You’re moaning deep, louder and louder as he deepens the touch. You both break away, open-mouthed. With a smug expression, he blankly says in a hushed tone, “That’s hot though.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d say so,” you laugh with some sass.

“Ha.” He responds with an eye roll.

“HA.” You respond louder.

“HAA!” he shouts.

Before you know it you’re both loudly trying to out-laugh each other.

In his last turn he grips both breasts tightly, and with a cocked brow stares at you as your face contorts and you wince. “ _ OOWW _ ooo,” you breathe, scrunching your body reflexively and kicking off his arms. “ _ aaAhhh _ …” Breathing heavy you settle against the back half of the mat.

“ _ Mm _ ..” he responds softly, still smirking, and lays a spitty open-mouthed kiss to your left kneecap. “I’m sorry, I know that was sudden.”

“It’s okay..you can go back to touching them now..” Your breath is having trouble catching up to you, your heart racing. If you hadn’t decided tonight wasn’t a fucking night, you were ready to have him inside you now.

“I’m having an effect on youuu..” he sings, mockingly.

You’re too breathless to answer.

Newfound confidence blooming, he dances his fingers along the space between your breasts and, leaning his cocked head on his other arm, he grabs another boob and tosses it back and forth.

“So am I,” you tease back, nudging a knee at the burgeoning bulge at the top of his tail. He immediately blushes, gulps, his fingers suddenly tensing.

You grab his hand and  _ yank  _ him back into another kiss, gripping the base of his chin with your other hand, caressing his deep dark skin. As you make a meal of his mouth, you also knee at his blooming pleasure at the base of his waist. He moans into you, his eyes rolling back once more. With both hands, he grips harsher onto your tits, thumbing both nipples at a time.

Feeling another flushing pinch that curdles your blood, you squeak into his mouth again, inhaling rapidly through your nose while he remains hungry on your lips.

In a sudden assertion of dominance, he removes his hands and grips your wrists. He pins them upward above your head and towers over you once more. Between his thumbs he pinches your wrists together and with his other hand he forms another suffocating grasp to your tit. This time he slips his fingers along the sensitive nerves, which numb themselves to his touch, and scratches the skin. Goosebumps rise up and down your arms and chest, and your nipples pucker almost twice the height of their usual stature.

You release from his mouth, his forked tongue making a small tasteful dash along your lips, just to stay on you. Your rapid breaths harmonize.

With a swift knee to his bulge, the cocks are released from submission and stand at full moistened mast. Not expecting that move, his domineerance is immediately stripped away. He stops, eyes growing wide, and turns back into a blushing mess. He gasps and reflexively covers his lower half with his hands, teeth gritted, wincing.

“Babe,” you say, a restlessness in your stomach. Your arms remain above your head, splayed and vulnerable for your nervous lover. But you can’t help it; you let out some laughter.

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, pure absolute bitchiness in his face. “Yes, yes, we get it. What is it you want?”

“You- ” You snicker again.

His blush deepens. He covers his eyes and groans. “Must you always make me feel like the biggest virgin in Hell?”

“Babe, I’m sorry.” You slow down your laughter. “Really. I don’t mean to make fun of you.”

Another roll of his eyes.

“Honestly..I’d be just as embarrassingly horny in the same situation.”

His shoulders tense and his lips purse. He looks ready to serve some sarcasm.

“..you just don’t like to admit you like it when I stare..”

His pupils widen again. His left cock twitches.

“..you like it when I eye you up and down?”

He inhales. His thin tongue dances around in his mouth, pushing his cheeks out.

“..you like when I make you look so vulnerable when you’re  _ aching _ ?”

His lips part. A tongue grazes his right fang. His eyes never leave you.

“..you like when I can  _ tell how much you want me _ ?”

His eyes begin lidding, his mouth opens wider. At a loss for words again. You keep patting yourself on the back mentally. This is  _ thrilling _ for you.

“..those cocks like my  _ moans of pain, don’t they _ ?”

He finally closes his eyes and whines a bit. When he opens them, he lowers himself to you again, this time one hand to his right cock, the other to your left tit, covered in crimson cuts.

“ _ Oowww _ ..” you drawl, louder for him.

_ Hiissssss _ ..he sharply inhales, lips pursing again in prudish restraint, but his hood flares, signifying his inner lack of control. The hand on his dick moves faster, up and down. He’s so slick you can hear it between his fingers.

“ _ Ooohh.ooh...that hurtsss _ ..” You playfully exaggerate your fake pain.

“Is it -? Really too much?” He can barely speak, high-pitched grunts interrupting his speech.

“Only a little..I’m just playing for you..you like it?” you whisper.

“Oh lord, yes, keep doing it.” He lets out that phrase like it was bottled in his throat all night.

With a nod, you spread yourself further and let him claw harder on your perceptible puckering pinkness. “ _ Oww, you’re -  _ ” Another grunt of fake pain. “ _ You’re hurting me.. _ ”

He fists himself faster and faster.  _ “Aggh..nnng _ ..” he breathes through it with little restraint. As he does, his grip constricts.

“ _ Pen, your tail, use your tail on my wrists.. _ ”

Immediately, the tip of his tail snakes around your wrists and forms a tight hold, joining them together once more. He even goes an extra mile and forces your wrists against the mat with a THUD.

You squeak in actual pain this time, and he only responds with another groan of pleasure. You continue “ _ ow _ ”ing and “ _ ahh _ ”ing, giving him the sounds he wants. The harder he gets, the more he grits his teeth and bottles his continued arousal through groans of anger.

“I - ” He finally speaks semi-coherently. He releases his constriction on your wrists and stops jerking off, his cock bouncing back up to his stomach. The second lays almost flaccid against the top of his tail. “I want you to touch me now...please?”

“Say no more..” You hold out your shaking bruised hand in a cupped fashion and slip it over the slick thick skin. He fucks your hand, reeling back and giving his best fucked silly face. He holds onto your shoulder with one hand, tit in the other, steadying himself. He straightens his back and winces again, lowering against you and lurching forward. Leaning into your touch, he whines and moans between teeth digging into his lower lip.

“Hun?” you whisper, stopping.

His stupor is cut short and he opens one eye to look at you, tongue slithering out to rest on his bottom lip between his teeth.

“ _ Put it here _ ..” you moan into his ear, opening your breasts and motioning to the open space between them.

His shoulders drop, overcome, and he exhales heavily, his expression nervous and painful. A nod and repositioning later, and he’s quickly fucking your tits with no reservations, like this is all he’s been waiting for all night. Despite the pain, which you make sure he hears, you squeeze your titillated pleasure pieces against his. The sides cramp and the sensation of him between them fires all sorts of synapses of pain, then pleasure, pain, then pleasure. You feel as though your nipples will milk, they’re itching in ways you’ve never felt.

A string of cusses later and you notice just how close he is. His grip tightens, his limbs shake, his voice becomes higher and higher pitched, ripe with gravely exhales and cries. It’s gorgeous.

“Paint my face, Penny,” you say, semi-seriously.

He opens his eyes immediately. “That’s weird but okay.”

“Just cum on me.”

“I don’t - know why you - like that -?” he quizzically quips between grunts.

“I didn’t know you weren’t into that?” you breathlessly respond.

“It’s - ” He shakes the hesitation from his face. “It’s just peculiar is all, but dear Satan I don’t care right now, you’re  _ so hot _ ..”

You smirk and laugh, beside yourself. “Let it out!”

“ _ GodDAMN _ , I could fondle these perky breasts of yours all night..” He pushes deeper into you, friction burning.

“Why don’t you?!”

“ _ If only you’d squeal for me like that with every touch _ ..”

“ _ Unng, you sound so desperate for me, babe, keep fucking my chest. _ ”

“MMmm, you’re so passionate, you don’t deserve me..”

“ _ Fuck off, I don’t deserve you _ ..”

“I - I - ” He laughs and shakes his head, hissing from building nerves. “I  _ love _ you!”

You both stop, a word caught in your throat. “I - ”

He loses his momentum and blushes once more, looking about ready to cry. The hood flares and covers his entire face, hiding him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“I love you too,” you state blankly.

“Y-you’re not just saying that? Just because I did?” He peeks from behind the black shelter.

You shake your head.

He meets your face with another vigorous kiss, nerves still foremost in his face. “ _ Can I continue _ ?”

“ _ Ohplease _ ..” you sigh deeply.

He lets out another loud whining moan as his busting dick returns to drill your tits. He screams, pants, and finally bursts.

It’s so sudden, the first splash of cum on your chin, then the second on your cheeks, your nose. He moves through the orgasm, all too much for him as usual. Overcome in his release, he steadies his hips and dawns a blissful slack-jawed visage, the deep blush on his face creeping away. Making little whining noises yourself, you push the last bit of cum from his cock between your breasts, milking his softening pleasure with a devilish expression on your painted face. You make yourself a pearl necklace with your spent serpent’s semen.

Pure lust on his face, Pentious looks you up and down, the way your body writhes in painful pleasure and the dripping arousal from your beautiful features. His tongue flicks the air and smells your deep hormonal aura, and he closes his eyes to breathe it in. He softly lays a finger to your temple where cum continues dripping.

But he hates the feel of it. He retracts his finger and flicks it off, regretting this loving motion immediately. “ _ Ew _ ,” he says blankly.

You snicker and shake your head.

“I’m sorry, I do not know why you like that..” He’s still breathless, but poshly wipes his finger on his coat, which is miraculously still on.

“It’s just kinky is all.”

“Sure.” He pauses. “Would you mind?” He hands you a towel.

Oh boy, your partner. You wipe his cum off your face and neck and then lean in to kiss his begrudged face.

He still moves with the kiss. But for a second he remembered he forgot your own budding arousal…

A finger slowly traces the outline of your wetness underneath your bottoms. You gasp through his mouth and he lowers his head on your neck, his forked tongue dancing along your supple skin. He forces a knuckle to your clit through your underwear, digging into it. You’re already close enough and the combination of touch you haven’t numbed yourself to yet is electrifying. You scratch his back through his coat, coaxing him onto you further.

Your legs shiver as your climax washes over you. It’s more intense than you were expecting...you almost see stars as his finger digs deeper and deeper into you, pulling this pain from you, letting it melt into pleasure. You make all the stereotypical noises you want, all the whines and pants of a porn star, into his ears, validating his movements. You want to bite onto his thick cold skin, sweat-covered, rarely heated but only when around you. You do so, dull teeth doing nothing on his tough skin, but he moans with you. You lick up and down his heaving neck as your orgasm rides you through wave after wave of convulsion.

“ _ Oh, love _ ,” he breathes in your ear. “ _ Keep holding onto me _ .”

“Mmhmm,” you sigh, though your grip loosens on his shoulders when exhaustion starts hitting.

He gives you one last playful squeeze on your tit as you rest your head against his chest. He doesn’t have a heartbeat, and neither do you, but you almost feel like you can hear one. His breathing steadies, and starts lulling you to unconsciousness.

He chuckles. “Lucky we didn’t actually have intercourse..otherwise I would be the one falling asleep right now.”

“Mmm..” you whisper against his coat. Your eyelids flutter.

He lays you on the mat, positioning your head so it lays against his arm and he can look at you, your peaceful face fading and your jaw going slack. Transfixed on you, he pulls you in closer and wraps his tail around you. In a soft secure bundle, he listens to your calm breathing and calms his own. His mind races, restless like always, but you’re here, and he’s ready to be in the moment.

He knows you’ll still be symptomatic tomorrow. But he knows he at least made them go away. Just for tonight.


End file.
